Lollipop
by Citruline
Summary: That one time that the two more important bands of FT Entertainment made a collaboration. It was a success. Idols!AU, Natsu/Gray


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Lollipop belongs to Big Bang  & 2NE1 and YG Entertainment.

 **A/N:** This is what you get after you've been listening to way too much K-pop. The idols AU no-one asked for. xD I'm certain that this plot's already been written to exhaustion but the other day I was watching the video of Big Bang  & 2NE1's, Lollipop, and thought "what if?". That and the other idea that you'll see later. xD Yeah, I'm a perv'…

But yeah. This is a too small oneshot to be a starter of sorts to this 'verse. I definitely want to play around more with them as idols. By the way, I'm just 'playing by ear' when I'm writing this. I don't have knowledge about how these things work; I'm writing what I feel like and I'm just being extremely self-indulgent while writing this. Still, hopefully, the reading won't suck too much?

One small shout-out to H., her bday was a couple of days ago and so here's something. xD

Unbetaed.

Feedback is always nice.

By the way, does anyone have any ideas about what the names for both groups should be? I do have some ideas but they're super lame and, well, I'm open to suggestions.

* * *

 **Lollipop**

Everyone was assembling at the studio early in the morning since the dance practice was about to begin.

It was the first time that both groups would be working together on stage and so excitement was quite high in the air.

They'd recorded the song and now it was a matter of meeting with the choreographer and, well, learn it.

When the boys arrived, the girls were already in the studio, talking to some of the backup dancers and starting to warm up.

"Good morning!" Lucy said cheerily.

"'morning!" Natsu answered back, equally cheerily and Gray wondered, not for the first time, how could a person be in such a good mood at the ungodly hours they were. Heck, the sun had started rising over the horizon when they'd walked through the doors to the building.

Gray grumbled and tried to pass unnoticed while he leaned against the wall in the back of the room, attempting to grab one or two more minutes of shut eye.

"No sleeping, Gray." Laxus said as he entered the room, his strides resonating on the room and making everyone stand to attention.

"Sheesh." Gray grumbled as he joined the others and also started stretching and overall warming up.

"You're such a sleepy head, ice brain." Natsu said from his side.

Gray threw him a death glare and continued warming up.

"Not everyone is a morning person like you are, Natsu." Elfman boasted from Gray's other side, making him startle. "Even if that is the way of men."

"Stop dilly-dallying, people. It's time to put this show on the road." Laxus clapped his hands and everyone surrounded him, waiting for directions.

And so it started.

* * *

One week had passed and the dance practice of both groups together had happened without much of a hitch, even if they had been few, given with their busy schedules.

Today, they were meeting to have the first general practice, so to speak.

The boys came from a photoshoot while the girls had been at a variety show, presenting their newest single.

"Alright," Laxus said as he stood in front of the mirrored wall, "from the top, now."

Both groups went to their positions, the girls to the right, the boys took the left.

The first chords of the song started playing.

 _Lolli Lolli Oh Lollipop_  
 _Lolli Lolli Oh Lolli Lollipop_

And so they started moving.

The choreography flowed effortlessly, they all behaved quite well for the most even if sometimes they had to stop because they would start goofing off in the middle of the choreo. Laxus was, apparently, in a good mood and indulged them in their antics, rolling his eyes at them.

After a few more hours of intensive dancing, both groups were allowed to leave. And they decided to have dinner together.

They decided to go to the cafeteria of the FT Entertainment building, since they also needed to try out their new clothes for the music video.

* * *

"Ah, I can't wait for next week…" Lucy said, after taking a sip from her drink. "We'll finally be able to have some days off."

"You're going to have days off?" Loke asked, still looking adoringly at the blonde singer. "That's so lucky."

"We're going to have half of the day free during the weekend, Sunday, I think, but they've been riding us pretty hard over the new album." Gajeel added, his precise movements while cutting the meat on his plate.

"And our collaboration is also adding to our schedule." Gray chimed in, his fork dangling precariously from his fingers. "We nearly don't have time to sleep."

"Oh no, Gray-sama, that's not good for you in the least." Juvia said as she placed a hand lightly over Gray's forearm.

"I worry more about the food." Natsu interjected, still too focused on his food.

"That's because of your love for food, Natsu." Levy giggled and hid herself behind the book she was currently reading.

"Food is awesome." Natsu shrugged and continued eating.

"But, what do you guys think about this collaboration of ours?" Erza finally asked.

"It's fun!"

"Worthy of the manliest of men!" Elfman said and did his trademark pose.

"I wonder how Gray managed to write the lyrics so quickly." Lucy mused. "It was a very sudden thing, no?"

"How did you have this idea, Gray?" Levy asked, tilting her head slightly to the side as she closed her book and placed it on her bag.

"Hahaha, it wasn't anything much, I guess. I had this lyrics mostly written for a while. It was a matter of working things with Freed and Bickslow in the studio after the old man decided on it." Gray shrugged a little, focusing back on his food and effectively not answering the question.

He could almost feel the smirk that was no doubt curling on Natsu's lips.

"Ah, it's almost time!" Levy said suddenly.

Everyone hurried to finish their food and headed to the lifts. It wouldn't be good to be late to their appointments.

Laki could be positively terrifying if given the opportunity.

* * *

 _It had started one night when Gray was alone with Natsu in their bedroom._

 _The band had returned home after a long day but, despite the tiredness, they were restless and didn't want to be still for long. It was also quite early so there was still time to do whatever they felt like. So Elfman had decided to go meet with his sisters while Gajeel and Loke had arranged a meeting with Levy and Lucy respectively. That left the flat for the other two._

 _Gray had finished his shower, dressed and started puttering around in the kitchen, assembling their dinner – since it was better to not let Natsu nowhere near the kitchen. They'd come to the conclusion that Natsu could burn water, if left to his own devices._

 _Meanwhile, Natsu was showering._

 _Gray was humming the beginnings of a melody that had come to him earlier that day. He was pretty immersed in doing this quick dish of noodles with sautéed vegetables, finishing the seasoning, so he was pretty startled when two arms curled around his mid-section and a chin placed itself on his shoulder._

 _"_ _What the-!" he nearly let his chopsticks fall to the ground, but they just fell on the pan with a small clatter, one or two bits of kale flying up and landing on the stove top._

 _"_ _Graaaayyy…" Natsu let out in an exaggerated whine._

 _"_ _You asshole!" Gray turned around and glared at the other. "Did you see what you just did? This could have caused an accident." He slapped the other's shoulder._

 _"_ _Aww." Natsu pouted and rubbed at the area that had just been slapped. "No need to be like that. I was just happy that we had a little time for us now. It's been so long."_

 _Gray started shaking his head while laughing ruefully but then he caught himself and looked at Natsu. The pink-haired singer was still dripping from his shower, and only had a towel thrown around his hips._

 _"_ _Why are you naked?" He asked, coughing a little before turning back to the stove and stirring the sauté once more, then he turned the stove off as Natsu's hands fell on his hips._

 _"_ _I think that the question is why aren't_ you _naked?" Gray felt the question breathed against his ear and couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine._

 _"_ _Hm, I thought you wanted to eat?" he asked after a few moments._

 _"_ _Of course that I want to eat but there's something else I wanted to do before." Natsu spun Gray around and pressed his lips against the dark haired one's. Gray didn't take long to start kissing back, his hands coming to rest on the other's shoulders._

 _"_ _Oh, is that so?" Gray asked breathlessly when they parted to breathe._

 _"_ _Yep. But you shouldn't be wearing so many clothes." Natsu grinned his predatory smile and started pushing down Gray's trousers. It was a good thing that he preferred to be wearing as little as possible – and sometimes had a bit of an exhibitionist tendency, though the fans went absolutely crazy whenever something happened – since Gray usually preferred to be shirtless most of the time, so Natsu only had to worry about trousers and underwear. But, Gray caught his wandering hands and threw an unimpressed look at him._

 _"_ _What do you think you're doing? In the place where_ we eat _?" Gray arched an eyebrow._

 _"_ _Awww, you're such a nitpick, Gray." Natsu pouted once again. Then he smiled brightly. "Well then, there's a place to do these things," Natsu suddenly hauled Gray on his shoulder – as if he were a sack of potatoes – and headed to the bedroom they shared in quick strides, "we'll do it there."_

 _Gray had been letting out a number of expletives and threw a huge glare at Natsu when he was placed back on the floor, in the middle of their bedroom._

 _Gray crossed his arms and let out a sigh._

 _"_ _You're so spoiled sometimes."_

 _"_ _But you love me for that, no?" Natsu was crowding Gray, having him walk back until his back hit the wall._

 _"_ _Unfortunately for me, I do…" Gray rolled his eyes._

 _"_ _Tche, you can be such a spoilsport sometimes." Natsu complained, hands doing quick work of Gray's trousers. He knelt and brought both the trousers and underwear down with him. "But a horny spoilsport, I can see." Natsu grinned wolfishly upwards._

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah. All that. And you're just a big kid." Gray hissed as Natsu curled his hand around the base of his erection and started licking at the head._

 _"_ _If I'm a kid…" Natsu asked between licks and suckles at the erection, his grin still firmly in place. "Does this mean that this is my lollipop?" he asked before engulfing Gray._

 _Gray had been expecting it but, as always, the sensation was too overwhelming. The warmth of Natsu's mouth was too perfect. Almost too much for Gray to take in at the moment._

 _"_ _You dumbass!" Gray managed to breathe out, he was slightly curled forward, Natsu's hands on his hips, and with his hands holding tightly at the wild pink locks of the other._

 _"_ _What?" Natsu asked after pulling back, pausing to give small licks at the end, tongue sliding tantalizingly over the slicked skin. "Don't tell me that you're already at your limit…" he smiled wolfishly once more. "I'll help you then." And he plunged back, sucking and humming and making Gray hurtle towards the edge._

 _After a too long instant, Gray came._

 _His legs stopped being able to hold his weight for the moment and he nearly fell on the ground but Natsu managed to catch him and took him to the bed. The pink haired one had thrown the towel to the bottom of the bed and he laid half on top of Gray, his erection perfectly nested on the hollow of his hip. Gray snorted._

 _"_ _You want help with that?" he asked, bringing one hand to curl around Natsu's erection. Natsu laughed and nibbled at Gray's earlobe, starting to thrust his hips._

 _"_ _Of course I do." Natsu breathed out._

 _It didn't take long before Natsu was coming over Gray's chest, falling on top of him and letting out a contented noise._

 _"_ _It's been too long." He yawned._

 _"_ _Yeah," Gray followed back with a yawn of his own, smacking Natsu on his side, making him roll to the side. "Give me the towel. I'm going to be all yucky now."_

 _Natsu did as he was asked, though his movements were slow, lethargic due to the tiredness that was making his limbs heavier._

 _"_ _Mm, her'," he mumbled to Gray's arm._

 _"_ _You're too much, did you know that?" Gray laughed, amused. He cleaned himself and threw the towel to the floor – there would be time to pick it up later. He pushed the bedsheet on top of them and fell back down on the bed._

 _While Natsu was hit by sleep after these encounters, Gray found that his mind reached an interesting level of clarity, allowing him to bring his creativity to the fore. It was in such moments that he had the most ease writing._

 _Gray let himself lay on the bed, humming again the melody from before, only now he seemed to be getting to what would be the hook of the song. At least, it gave him that feel._

 _And then he got reminded of what Natsu had said._

 _"_ _Lollipop, huh…?" he mused out loud before trying it out. "Lolli Lolli Oh Lollipop…" he paused, then turned to the side to rummage on his bedside table, he found his trusty notebook and a pen. And started scribbling down the first ideas that came to mind._

* * *

As they were getting ready to film the music video, Gray noticed Natsu's smug smile. He arched an eyebrow and got a waggle of the other's eyebrows in reply.

"What?" he asked, letting the hairdresser do his job and try to tame the mess of his hair – today it was a bit of an impossibility.

"Nothing…" Natsu replied with a shit eating grin. "I was just thinking about that question you were asked the other day and never answered…"

'Great…' Gray exhaled and got an annoyed grumble from the hairdresser. "You think you're so smart, no?"

"I am…" Natsu was starting to say but then the leaders of the groups were being called and he had to go.

"He's right, you know?" Loke said amusedly, occupying the now vacant seat. "You might need to work on that answer. Especially for when we'll be presenting this single."

"Thanks… that's so useful." Gray said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't kill the messenger. I'm just saying…"

"Fine." Gray sighed. Then he heard Laxus calling for them. "Let's go do this."

Loke nodded and followed him.

* * *

At the end of the day, tired but quite pleased, the boys entered their flat and headed towards their rooms, sleepily wishing each other a good night.

Gray let himself fall onto his bed and let out a content noise as he stretched himself. He heard Natsu fall on his bed and yawn.

"Hey, don't fall asleep like that." He mumbled. He got a groan in response.

"Lemme sleep." Natsu looked at Gray between half-shut eyes, half of his face hidden in the pillow.

"Fine. But tomorrow you're the one who has to take care of the-"

"Yeah. Now, sleep." Natsu cut in.

The room was silent for a few moments before broke it.

"Good work today." Gray said as he got out of his clothes and went under his bedclothes.

"You too." Natsu did the same.

Soon enough they were both fast asleep.


End file.
